Let's Do This!
by noijonas
Summary: Your name is ROXY LALONDE. You are UNEMPLOYED. You are 15 YEARS OLD. You are also PREGNANT. Dirk/Roxy teen-pregnancy AU. Derp, let's have a baby! Please read and review?
1. Chapter 1

**haaaaaaaaaaaay. so uh, i really, really like dirkroxy and i really, really like their little family. and this has been an idea i've had for a while so uh, i wrote this first little chapter while my power was out. it's short and all- ugh. but enjoy c:**

"Roxy, this isn't funny, I'm late for work," Dirk sighs over the phone. You want to scream at him, but the only thing that happens is the tears in your eyes spilling over.

"Why would I lie about something like this?" You mutter, feeling something in your vocal chords seemingly snap. Your voice cracks and you stifle a sob.

Your period being late wasn't something abnormal. But it being over a month late paired with a million other changes in your body led you to the decision to purchase a pregnancy test. It wasn't a high-tech fancy one; you just chose the cheapest one, hiding your face with a scarf. Your hands shook the entire time, and you could feel the entire store judging you.

That was over an hour ago, and the test sat in the bathroom now, the two small lines quite visible. You sat on your bed, a sick feeling in your stomach and a cold sweat running throughout your body and making you want to puke.

Dirk didn't believe you, but your silence, and his, told you that he got it now.

"Fuck, you're serious. Just… don't move, I'm coming over,"

You nod, the fact that he can't see you going completely over your head. The line goes dead, and you get up, and take a deep breath, trying to keep your stomach inside of your body. You wipe your eyes, and head into the washroom to stare at the test again. The two lines still glow brightly. At least to you they do.

* * *

As soon as you open the door for him, Dirk throws his arms around you and pulls you to him tightly.

"I'm so, so sorry, Rox. It's going to be okay, it's gonna be okay," He mutters into your hair, over and over. After a moment of this, he pulls back and looks at you; he looks as scared and confused as you do. He has a reason to.

You lead him to the bathroom, and he picks up the test, staring at it for a second before biting his lip. He looks so worried, and so terrified, the only thing you can say is 'sorry'.

Dirk sighs and hugs you again. "This isn't your fault. It's mine,"

You can't blame him. You don't think a baby is a fault. But being pregnant at 15 is a hardship.

You only start to cry again.

"Come on, we're going to the doctors,"

* * *

It's dark outside now, and you're lying on your bed, Dirk sitting beside you, gently petting your hair and staring into space. The doctor confirmed the fact that you're pregnant, and booked a sonogram for you. You've slowly gotten used to the thought that you're pregnant- but not the idea that there is _a baby _inside of you. Not just any baby, _Dirk's_ baby.

"Rox, have you been drinking?" He asks quietly, and you think. Not as often as you'd like to be, since the idea of alcohol just hasn't been appealing to you. "A bit," You reply. You know you have to stop. You hope to God you haven't drunken enough to do any harm.

Abortion hasn't even come up yet. You both knew that you weren't going to kill it. You hated the idea of killing an unborn baby- and this was your responsibility now. But you weren't alone. Dirk was right beside you.

He grabbed your hand and squeezed, reminding you that you weren't alone.

"Dirk… Spend the night?" You're still scared, and you want Dirk here with you. Quickly, he agrees, and the next thing you know, you're curled up to him in the dark. Either he was faster than you thought, or you're losing your mind.

Probably both.


	2. Chapter 2

**so this chapter seemed kind of half assed but idk i tried my best?**

**i obviously havent been pregnant before so this whole fic might be kind of wonky, (heh, wonk) but you know**

**the good old internet will be my teacher in that area**

**so um, enjoy? (if you can OTL) **

* * *

Staring at your calendar, you realise that only a few days remain from today to your first ultrasound. Flipping back a few months, you start counting in your head. It's been ten weeks since your last period, and those days circled in pink confirm that. A small, sick feeling churns your stomach, and you hold your breath. A hand moves down to your waist, fingers splayed across your lower abdomen. It takes you a few seconds to realise it's your own. Setting your calendar down, you go into the kitchen. You're guessing that you miss Dirk.

His older brother has no idea what's going on, and Dirk has been spending so much time over at your house that it's normal for his guardian to be alarmed. Dirk explained to his brother that he got a girlfriend, and left it at that.

Which brings you to your next point. Neither of you like to talk about your relationship. You have no idea if you're together or not. All you know is that you're not alone in this. Dirk holds you at night, and kisses you softly in the morning, but you don't know if you're his girlfriend. Whenever you asked, he just frowned lightly and promised that he wasn't going anywhere.

You know you care about him, and you know that you love him. You know he loves you, but maybe it's not in the same way as you love him. Having sex with Dirk wasn't a rare thing, but it wasn't exactly a routine, either. It had happened before, and it was more of a casual, need-basis thing.

You both were just two teens looking for something to do; and you found it. It felt great, and that was the point, right? You'd gladly take back every single time it had happened to prevent this- but that's the past, and no one can change that.

You pick up the phone. Dirk is at work, but you were sure that he would be finished by now. He had left to DJ at a wedding more than three hours ago, and that was plenty enough time for the newlyweds to dance, right?

"Roxy? I'm on my way home right now, and then I'll be there," Dirk's voices immediately makes you feel better. "Okay," You mumble, a small smile playing on your painted lips.

You figure now would be a good time to ask him about your relationship, because you don't need to deal with looking at him, and him looking at you.

"Dirk… Are we… Together?" You ask, cautious, and almost scared of his answer. What if he says no? What if he brushes it off again?

A small sigh makes its way through the fuzzy phone line. He doesn't like this question, and you know it, but you're sick of worrying. You don't want your baby growing up with confused parents.

"Roxy… I love you. I swear, I do, and I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be beside you through everything. Look, I have to go now; I'll be over soon,"

Without a goodbye, the line goes dead. You hang up your phone, and immediately start sobbing. His words just hurt so much. Who knew such simple and sweet words could be so _painful_? You can't help the tears soaking your palms, which are pressed to your eyes. You lean against the kitchen wall, hiccupping. Laying your head back against the wall, you cross your arms over your chest, biting your lip. You haven't felt this upset in a long, long time. You close your eyes, and steady your breathing.

When you open them again, you're being carried. Blinking, you realise that it's Dirk. You must've fallen asleep on the kitchen floor. It wasn't exactly something new, but this time, no alcohol was involved. Dirk lays you down in your bed, staring at your face. He only stares, showing no emotion. You're scared.

"Roxy, have you been crying?"

It couldn't have been long since you closed your eyes. Your face was still red. You shook your head, swallowing. He hugs you tightly.

"Listen to me, Roxy. Everything is going to be okay. You need to stop worrying,"

"That's not it," You say, without looking at him. You can't look up and meet those bright, bright eyes that you adore so much.

"Then what…"

"I love you," You say, not sure of what else to say. Turning to him, you prop yourself us and plant a kiss on his frowning lips. He returns it gently, sitting down on your bed beside you, and wrapping an arm around your torso. Fuzzy pleasure filled your veins, and you wanted more.

But Dirk pulled back, staring at you again. "I love you, too,"

"Then are we together?"

You stare right back at him.

"I don't know how to answer this, Roxy,"

You want to cry all over again.

"… Is it Jake?"

He shakes his head.

"You're the one who needs to answer this question, Roxy,"

You know that your expression is nearly a glare. You're angry.

"I want us to be together," You say, your voice a cross between a mumble and a huff.

"Are we?" Dirk stares at you, his expression soft.

You just want to hit him. You want him to get out. You want him to leave, and stop playing his stupid mind games. You haven't had a drink in months, and you're not thinking straight anymore.

"Can we be?" You ask; your voice cracking.

"Yeah… We can be," He smiles at you. You can't be mad at him anymore. You sit up and hug him tightly. Suddenly, you _know_ that you can do this.


End file.
